


But You're So Beautiful

by MadJJ



Series: Starkinelli Shorts [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby bisexual Angie Martinelli, F/M, Fluff with a side of angst, Howard is flirting and Angie is blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJJ/pseuds/MadJJ
Summary: Angie has never dated anyone. Howard is flumoxed.





	But You're So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt (https://otpnerd.tumblr.com/post/168379634181/otp-how)
> 
> Person B: Have you ever had a boy/girlfriend?  
Person A: No  
Person B: *Generally surprise* HOW?!  
Person A: *shrugs* I don’t know, never asked, never got asked.  
Person B: *under breath* But you’re so beautiful.  
Person A: what?  
Person B: what?!
> 
> Fluffy fluff with a little side of angst, just how I like ‘em!

“What about Saturday? You don’t work on Saturday, do you?”

Angie laughed and turned around, a plate with a slice of pie in her hands. She placed it on the counter and looked up at Stark who was leaning nonchalantly with one of his elbows on the shiny surface she just swiped.

“Told you already, I’m not going on a date with you.”

Darlene came by and took the pie off to the refrigerators where the clients could pick what they wanted, sending her a sympathizing smile. They got schmucks trying get them out of their uniform and into their beds every day. Such was the curse of the waitresses.

This wasn’t just any schmuck though. This was Howard Stark. A billionaire who apparently didn’t have anything better to do with his time than charm waitresses in chain restaurants.

Angie went under the counter to fetch a couple of glasses for table 3.

“Why not? What about me –” he gestured towards himself, his fancy suit and expensive shoes, “is there not to like?”

Angie went back up, and leaned on the counter closer to Stark. She whispered, as in confidence:

“It’s not you. It’s me.”

That actually made him laugh, and Angie had a smirk of her own.

She poured the two glasses with Shirley Temples. She’d had to make more after she brought those to the patrons.

“Really, Angel, help me out. What are you looking for in a fella? What did your previous sweethearts look like? What’d they do to make you so insensitive to me?”

Angie pinched her lips.

What could she tell him?

That every man she’d ever been attracted to had been too annoying for her to want to date? That she still held a torch for Peggy?

That she didn’t have the time, money or energy to go looking for that special someone who’d turned out to either not be a complete chump or be a nice girl who wouldn’t mind living in the constant fear that their relationship brought them to jail?

“I’ve never had a sweetheart,” she simply shrugged before going off to table 3 with the Shirley Temples.

When she got back, he still looked flabbergasted.

“You never dated? Anyone?”

Angie shrugged again and started gathering the ingredients to make more Shirley Temples.

“How?”

“I suppose no one ever asked, and I never asked myself, too busy.”

She hoped he would leave it at that and simply think that she was too inexperienced to bother anymore.

That was what she thought herself. Feigning disinterest was the only way she’d found not to blush at his flirting. The other men just annoyed her or were so ridiculous they made her laugh, but he was… Cute? Or maybe just aware enough of his ridiculousness that she didn’t mind?

She didn’t know exactly, but it was embarrassing to enjoy the attentions of a man famous for his numerous flings – flings she was sure she couldn’t measure up to.

He talked to her every time he came by, whenever he met Peggy to talk to her before she went off to work. More often than not, they saw each other in passing. It just so happened that today was at Angie’s work.

Where he came alone.

Unprompted.

Just to see her, and flirt.

Some day she’d just cave in and accept to go on a date with him. This would be easier if Peggy wasn’t distracted by Daniel and noticed that Angie liked her. They were already roommate! Peggy already knew every embarrassing thing about her!

That would have been so much easier than pinning for the most wanted bachelor in the country.

“But you’re so beautiful.”

Angie, lost in her thought, didn’t understand what he said.

“What?” her head snapped up from the Shirleys as she was pulled out of her daydreaming.

She had poured too much grenadine in it, now she’d need another recipient to add more ginger ale.

“What?” he repeated as if he hadn’t said anything. “You shouldn’t be afraid to try new things out. Just one evening, that wouldn’t hurt, would it?”

Angie stared at him, indecisive. Damn his attractive face. It would hurt. Her poor little waitress heart would be hurt. She didn’t want to expose herself to the whims of someone like him.

“I have to work,” she simply said before going to the kitchens where he wouldn’t see her.

There was nothing to do there for her, so she just waited until she was sure he was gone and hoped no one would tell her to stop slacking.

Next time he asked, she’d definitely cave and accept a date.


End file.
